


Celestial Equator

by childoflightning



Series: just keep stumbling forward (baby im waiting for you) [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: -a factual book written by me, Ableism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Disabled Patton, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Virgil Sanders, Mental Health Issues, Muslim Roman Sanders, Panic Attacks, Patton has Chronic Pain, Remy Has a Service Dog, Remy is blind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Utah is a Cryptid Conspiracy Theory, Virgil has PTSD, Virgil has a Service Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childoflightning/pseuds/childoflightning
Summary: Summer Vacation is here.Virgil and Roman take a trip to the lake.Logan's cousin comes for a visit.Patton and Logan go to the fair.Roman spends some quality time with family.-Everyone celebrates summer in their own ways, but these four are determined to make the most of it.-Do not have to read rest of series to understand.





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second work I've written for this series. Trigger Warnings are included in chapters. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

**Main Triggers (for more in-depth or obscure triggers go to end notes)**

**TW: cults, panic attacks, flashbacks, blood and bone mention**

**Please let me know if anything else needs to be added.**

* * *

* * *

 

Virgil took the stairs two at a time, his dog, Trixie, trailing close behind. But, in result of his speed, he almost ran into his father.

“Virgil,” the older man scolded.

His son had enough sense to look down at the scolding.

“Sorry dad,” he said sheepishly.

“What has you racing around this early?” he questioned.

“Oh!” His son grinned and his eyes shone. “Roman and I are meeting up. I've barely seen him all summer.”

“Roman, that's the Disney loving one? Who talks a lot and is an annoying nuisance?”

Virgil nodded vigorously.

“Hmm. You should invite him over for dinner. I want to meet this boy.”

“Uh, okay. Why?”

“Well if my son’s got a crush, I want to meet the boy he's crushing on. I gotta vett him buddy.”

Virgil blushed.

“Dad, I'm twenty. And I don't have a crush on Roman, he's just a friend. Honestly more of an annoying pain in my ass than anything.”

“Still, invite him,” and with that Virgil’s dad shooed him out of the house.

* * *

 

 

“This was a really good idea,” Roman claimed, back against the sandy beach.

Virgil shrugged, but joined him. He sunk his feet into the slightly soil-like sand and smiled.

“I've always liked this lake,” he offered. “It's never too busy.”

Roman looked around and nodded in agreement. A few parents sat around, watching their kids scurry around to build sand castles and play in waves, but otherwise it was empty.

“Sand’s a bit too dirt like to be considered sand,” Roman observed as he grasped a clump of it.

Virgil laughed.

“Not all of us grew up in California.”

“Not all of us grew up in a cult.”

“Fair.”

Virgil spared a glance at Trixie. She was being so good, sitting regally and ignoring all distractions. Virgil reached over and took off her harness.

“Go ahead and play,” he told her. She looked at him for a moment, before jumping up and scampering away, spraying sand in their faces.

“Bro!” Roman shouted in annoyance. Virgil just cackled at his dirt covered body.

“Guess we'll just have to rinse off?”

“Guess so,” Virgil sighed closing his eyes.

Suddenly hands grabbed Virgil's body. He startled for a minute, mind immediately going to past. Ohmygod they're gonna take me again, they're gonna kill me, I’m gonna die-

“Yo, JDelightful, all’s good, it’s just me,” came Romans voice has he hoisted the smaller boys body into the air.

Virgil nodded shakily and then realized his position.

“Roman what the fuck man.”

Roman heaved them both up, Virgil hanging over his shoulder.

“Oh my god, Roman you better not. I will kill you-”

But Roman had already taken off sprinting to the water.

“Roman, Roman-” he was cut off as he was thrown off his shoulder. AGGHHHAA-” Virgil screamed as he crashed into the water.

When Virgil’s head broke the surface, Roman was bent over laughing like there was no tomorrow. Virgil's hair clung to him in clumps, making him look akin to a drowned rat.

“I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You,” he seethed.

Roman was to busy bent over laughing to pay him any attention.

“Oh my god, Virgil, your face,” he broke into laughter again, “That was hilarious.”

Virgil turned red and leapt at his friend, tackling them both into the murky water.

This time they both came up spluttering gross lake water.

If Virgil was like a drowned rat, Roman looked more like a drowned puppy. His dark eyes were wide in betrayal and his golden skin collected droplets of water. Virgil blushed when Roman caught him looking. He opened his mouth to defend himself when-

SPLASH!

Trixie jumped into the fray, splattering them both with water. She huffed cheerfully and pranced around. The two of them laughed at the dog’s behavior.

“She's never like this,” Virgil laughed.

“Guess we'll just have to bring her back then.”

“Yeah. Oh, Roman, by the way, my dad was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner.”

The larger of them glanced at him eyebrows scrunching together.

“You, don't have too,” Virgil was quick to add, hands waving in an attempt to de-akwardize the situation.

“Virgil.”

“He just thought- since he hasn't met you-”

“Virgil.”

“And we're friends- and-”

“Virgil,” Roman repeated a third time, clutching his friends shoulders. “breathe.”

Virgil looked at his friend and, following his directions, took a deep breathe, then chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“You good.”

Virgil nodded, cheeks tinged back. Trixie trotted back over and shoved her head into his side.

“I'd love to come,” Roman replied.

They both offered smiles.

The rest of their day was spent splashing in the dirty water of the dinghy lake. They went swimming and made sand angels, acting much more like small children than adults. At one point they actually ran into a group of small children who were in awe of Trixie, and they started a small water fight. Roman had forgotten how much fun spray guns were. The ultimate highlight was the moment when Roman nailed Virgil right in the face with a well-aimed spray.

The afternoon waned on, and all too soon, they lied on their towels, breathing heavy from the long day of exertion.

“This- was-” Roman paused to catch his breath, “so fun. The middle of nowhere, Utah isn't actually all the bad.”

Virgil turned his head to stare at his friend.

“Dude, didn’t you move here when you were like fifteen?”

“Fourteen.”

“And you’re just liking it now?”

Roman shrugged and sighed.

“I guess, it's just. California was a lot better.”

“Hmm?”

Roman sat up, and clutching his knees, staring out towards the water. He mindlessly played with the sand. Virgil wasn't sure what he was looking for, or even if he would find it.

“I guess, it's just, y'know growing up in Cali I knew who I was. I mean, I knew I was gay by the time I was five. I got into theater and dance early. And I enjoyed it. I love it. You know that,” he paused, “I painted my nails and put on makeup for the first time in a school play, but I was allowed to wear it the next day. When I moved here I got dress coded for that stuff. My femininity was restricted. And I was the new kid. I lost all my theater friends and had to find a new community. Had to fight for roles, and when I won them, made enemies. Just-” Roman let out a heavy sigh, “plus the weather sucks.”

Sometime during Roman’s impromptu speech Virgil had sat up.

“I- I get that,” Virgil validated, “Moving, entering a whole new world, it's scary.” Virgil stared at his chipped nails. “When I got out of the fuckery I called a life- and was returned to my parents, I was fucked up. Did you know we didn't have glass? The first time I got in a car after all of it, I flipped out. Because we had cars, but all the glass had been removed, so I had forgotten windows. I rammed my head right into one.” Virgil let out a slight, bitter chuckle at the memory before continuing, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I understand. It was scary as fuck getting used to life again. I'm sure it was similar for you moving states. But even though it sucked, and was terrifying, it wasn't all bad. It did have some highlights,” Virgil concluded with a gleam in his eyes. Somewhere during the process, Trixie put her pressure on top of Virgil and nuzzles his hand.

In response, Virgil seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and looked back over at Roman.

“Sorry, I didn't- I know it's not the same- I didn't mean to make it about me- or-”

“Virgil, its fine.”

The two went silent.

“Y'know what Marilyn Morose, I think you might be right. About things both good and bad.”

They turned to each other and smiled.

* * *

 

Virgil's father heard the boys ages before they knocked on the door. Their joyous laughter filled the air, lighting up the neighborhood. When the knock came, he jolted himself out of his musing. He walked over and opened the door to two sand-covered boys and one water-soaked dog.

“Hi Dad.”

“Hi Mr. Torres.”

The older man just stared before sighing.

“Hello Roman, it's nice to meet you. No need to be so formal, you can just call me Tom. I expect both of you to hose down before entering the house.” And with that he shut the door in their faces.

Virgil’s indignant, “Dad!” rang out as Roman burst into peals of laughter.

* * *

 

 

The boys entered soon enough. Their hair stuck straight up from rubbing it dry with a towel. Trixie fur was also standing on end, most likely from Virgil rubbing her down and fluffing her up. She was also wearing her harness and kept closer to usual to Virgil’s side. Tom looked at his son and frowned.

“V, buddy, you okay?”

Virgil snapped to attention, turning to his father. His eyes seemed to de-fog and refocus.

“Yeah, I'm good,” he replied, shrugging off his father's concern. Trixie just whined and batted his leg. He ignored the alert.

“Son, Trixie is-”

“I said I'm fine Dad.”

The room was quiet.

“Uh, so, what are we doing for dinner?” Virgil asked, setting the bag of miscellaneous lake supplies on the floor by the door. He would take care of it later.

“Virgil, take care of the bag.”

Virgil groaned but complied, picking the bag back up and exiting to another room, his dog following close behind.

“Is he okay?” Tom asked Roman once Virgil had left.

“Virgil? I mean I think so, we were talking about some, uh, stuff. But he seemed fine.”

Tom sighed but conceded.

“Well Roman, it's a pleasure to meet you. Virgil has told me all about your Disney movie nights. He even admitted that you had some very strong points in some of your arguments in class.”

“Really?” Roman asked, shifting to his toes and smiling broadly.

Virgil reentered the room, “Dad! Don't let his ego get any bigger.”

The father chuckled.

“Oh, for dinner Dad? Uh, Roman’s a terrible chef but he can handle minor kitchen duties. I know it was my job to cook tonight.”

Tom waved a hand at his son.

“Don't worry about it, you have a friend over, go hang, we can talk more at dinner.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

Uh, okay. Thanks Dad.” Virgil then turned to Roman, “Come check out my room. I know you'll hate.”

The two bounded up the stairs.

Roman scoffed, “I won't hate it.”

Virgil pushed the door open.

“Oh my god I hate it.”

Virgil just laughed.

The room was a grey color with black furniture. There wasn't even a touch of his signature purple. There were a few pieces of art, if the dates were right, done when Virgil was a late teen, but that was the only decoration. The room was actually surprisingly empty.

“Dude, you're room is so boring.”

Virgil chuckled as he rubbed his arm.

“I wasn't a very fun teen, so,” he shrugged. “Er, and I took the few personal things I had with me, uh, to college.”

Roman nodded absentmindedly as his eyes continued to travel the room. He finally spotted a photograph on top of a dresser. He walked over and peered at it. A man and woman holding a small baby looked back at him.

“Oh my god. Virgil is this you?”

Virgil walked over, peering at the photo.

“Yeah, I was just a few months old, this was my first Hanukkah.”

“Huh.” Roman muttered. Now that he was looking at, he noticed more. He could clearly see the menorah in the background.

“Is that your mom holding you?”

Virgil tensed up.

“Yeah.”

Roman looked at him. Virgil just grabbed his opposite elbows and hugged his arms to his chest.

Roman decided it was time to switch the subject.

“And black sheets? Like seriously, I didn’t know you could get more emo, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance.”

Virgil chuckled and shrugged as his arms loosened slightly.

“Like I said, I was a lame teen. But if I’m right-”

He started to rifle through his bedside table.

“Aha!” he exclaimed after a moment, holding his prize up triumphantly.

“Is that- dude, is that an original DS?”

Virgil nodded proudly, holding it out for him to see.

“This is so cool.”

And if the two of them spent the next hour playing games on a shitty DS device, well they were adults, they could do whatever they wanted.

* * *

 

“So, Roman, tell me about yourself.”

The three of them sat outside due to the good weather, and had just begun dinner.

Roman spared a glance to Virgil.

“Uh, well me and Virgil met at school, he gave me a bloody nose-”

“I did not! The desk gave you a bloody nose-”

“Then I moved to Utah when I was fourteen, grew up in San Diego-ish area. It’s me, my dads and the twins.” Roman shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

“Well, I know you like Disney movies?”

Roman nodded vigorously.

“I love Disney, and theater, and music. I would love to be an actor.”

“Wow.”

As dinner continued on, a weird feeling grew in Virgil’s stomach. Was this the first time he had brought a friend over to meet his dad since before he was taken? It was wasn’t it? He stood up abruptly, causing both the other members to look at him. Trixie nosed him.

“Uh, bathroom,” he fibbed, and quickly left the table.

Once he started to walk away, he started to feel better. He just needed a break and-

The dead bird sent him over the edge.

_He could see the skull. They had been dead at least a few days. The blood was all dried up. How had he not seen it before?_

He wheezed a breathe out.

_He could see their eyeholes. One of them was cracked, as it had feel or something had hit it. Oh my god someone had killed the person the bones belonged to._

He couldn't breathe. He couldn’t breathe. God why he couldn’t _breathe_.

_It would have been discarded, you can’t thread the skulls onto the string without the eyeholes intact._

He fell to the ground, gasping. Something heavy fell on top of him.

_Plus the skull was imperfect. He would have been hit if he had-_

He flinched.

_Or worse, burned. Or worse, thrown in the cellar._

Goddammit why couldn’t he breathe.

_He heard a high pitched whine and he-_

Wait. A whine. He felt fur. Birds didn’t have fur. People didn't have fur. Skulls didn’t have fur. They didn’t make whining noises either.

He opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized he had closed them.

“Trixie!” he choked out.

And there she was. His beautiful, perfect dog, was lying on top of him, just like she was supposed to. He gasped and clutched into her fur, breaking into tears.

“Virgil? Virge sweetie, can I touch you?”

A voice.

Who’s voice?

Safe?

Dad’s.

Safe.

He nodded as he continued to hug Trixie.

“Hey V, its okay. You just had a flashback. You’re safe at home. You're not back there. It’s your Dad. See, Trixie’s here, you’re petting her fur sweetheart. Feel it?”

He nodded again through tears.

“Good honey. Now can you tell me where you are?”

“Home, uh dinner.”

“That’s great. How you doing?”

“Better,” he croaked out. He cleared his throat, “Just gunna uh, sit here with Trix for a minute.”

“Sounds great. Hey, Roman’s here, he has some water. How does that sound?”

“Okay.”

Then his father was standing up, and his friend was squatting down by his side, offering him a water bottle. He took it, but his hands were shaking too much to open it.

“Hey Virge, I’m gonna help you out. But I’m gonna have to touch you.”

Virgil nodded.

The next second, hands were on his, helping him open the bottle and raise it to his lips. He choked on the first sip.

“Take it easy man. You’re gonna be okay.”

Virgil could only nod again.

The next- well however long it was- passed in a blur. But before he knew it, he was calm, but exhausted, on the couch with a blanket on top of him and his dog on his side.

“Hey V, I’m really sorry, it’s awful timing, but I have to go,” Roman explained apologetically.

Virgil lifted his head to look at his friend.

“N-no, its fine,” he wiped some of the tears from his eyes, “s-sorry, I’m a- I’m a mess. I ruined this whole day and I just-”

“You’re doing that thing again, what’s it called? Logan knows the name.”

“Catastrophizing,” Virgil muttered.

“Yeah. So like, let's work on doing the opposite of that. I for one, had a great time with you. We went to the lake, met your dad, and I got to play your original DS which is the coolest fucking thing I have ever seen except for maybe when I got my Moana poster signed-”

Virgil let out a small chuckle.

“And you had a panic attack-flashback thing, which sucks balls. But hey, that didn’t make it a shitty day. I enjoyed my time with you.”

“Me too,” Virgil muttered.

“Okay, so then I’m gonna go, your gonna get some rest, and we're both gonna remember we had a good day for the most part. And then tomorrow your gonna text me so I don’t feel like shit for running out like this and also so that I know you're okay.”

Virgil groaned.

“What?”

“God, do you ever shut up?”

“Hey!”

* * *

 

That night had Virgil falling asleep on his couch, curled up with his dog while his dog watched on with worry.

Roman drove the hour home and visited his own family, helping put his little brother and sisters to bed before heading that way himself.

It had its bumps, but overall not too bad of day, huh?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**More in depth/obscure triggers**

**TW: cults (past mentions and flashbacks), panic attacks/flashbacks (over past involuntary cult involvement), blood and bone mention (refer to a dead bird and previous memories of other bones, specifically skulls), mention of food (dinner meal, no actual food mentioned), anxious thoughts (over -worrying of events/things a character said), mentions of past bullying (Roman was bullied in school), references to enough water to make one splutter**


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's cousin Remy stops by for a visit. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Casual usage of "bitch", mentions of Applied Behavior Analysis (ABA)  
> More in depth warnings in end notes.

Logan, contrary to popular belief, did not like the quiet. It was scarily empty. Most people assumed he prefered it because he also didn’t like the loud. But the two needed to be balanced. Too much loud and it was overwhelming and he couldn't focus. Too much quiet and it was uncomfortable and felt wrong. So, when he learned that his cousin was flying in for a few days, he was very excited. Remy was never quiet, unlike Logan’s whole summer thus far, but he also respected Logan’s needs to not be too loud as well. And, the best part, Logan didn’t have to pick him up from the airport. The last time Logan picked him up from the airport, he ended up having a full-blown meltdown in the family restroom. Another reason he liked Remy, Remy didn’t get mad at him when he got like that.

So, when he heard voices down stairs on Tuesday, he quickly finished what he was doing before darting down.

Remy was in the middle of being greeted by his family. His sister was also home for the summer, and so most of the attention seemed to be on her. Now that Remy was here, Logan would at least have a friend.

“Remy?”

“Lo!” Remy called from where he was being swamped. He ducked away from his parents and sister, sweeping his cane in front until he joined him by his place next to the stairs.

“Hey gurl!”

“Remy, Cha-Cha,” he said, greeting his cousin and the dog at his side.

They both reached out to hug one another.

Another thing Logan like about Remy, he gave firm, compressive hugs.

His family swarmed Remy again and Logan left for his room. Remy would find him after he escaped.

Sure enough, a long half hour later, Remy joined him, cane in hand.

“Room is the same as it was last time. My bed is about fifteen paces forward at your 11, the floor’s clean,” Logan told him.

Remy walked in, felt for the bed and flopped straight onto it. Cha-Cha jumped up with him.

Logan just stared at him.

“MahIwuvvsino,” he mumbled into the bedspread.

“I don’t speak toddler, Remy,” Logan snipped as Remy sat up.

“When did you get a sense of humor,” Remy snarked back.

Both smiled.

“I said I loved when I get to visit you,” Remy repeated, “Now, give me the deets. Are you still dating Pat?”

“Remy, we text everyday and call once a week.”

“And I’ve been on a plane for the past four hours.”

“Wow, a whole four hours.”

“I know, it was tragedy,” Remy said, placing his hand on his head and falling back onto the bed.

Both of them giggled. God they were four.

“I act like I’m four around you,” Logan grumbled.

“Same, gurl, same.”

“Rem, you always act like your four.”

His cousin let out an offended gasp only to be interrupted by his phone.

“Virgil calling. Virgil calling,” the voice declared on repeat.

Remy reached into his pocket for his phone before quickly tapping it to answer.

“Virge, you literally called in the middle of me being offended! It has now lost all dramatic effect!”

“Sorry- Rem- ju- -ing to make su- ou,” the voice carried on, Logan only hearing half of it. But it was enough for Logan to stand up and steal Remy’s phone.

“Gurl what the hell?” Remy complained, reaching for it back.

Logan turned and spoke into the phone.

“Virgil?”

“Logan?”

Logan pulled the phone back to look for the familiar button and clicked. Which just caused the phone to read the app name out loud.

“Remy how do you use your phone.”

“Give it back and I’ll show you,” Remy grumbled.

“What’s going on?” Virgil’s voice from the phone asked.

Logan pressed the phone against Remy’s hand. He grabbed it and tapped the screen.

“What did you want to do?”

“Facetime.”

Remy grumbled a few times, but continued to tap the phone. Eventually the monotone voice cheered out “Facetime!” and Remy doubled tapped the phone.

And then, there it was Virgil’s face was on Remy’s phone screen. Logan snatched the phone again.

“Gurl, ask!” Remy complained.

“Virgil?”

“Logan?”

“And I’m Remy. We all know each other’s names, now can I have my phone back?”

“Logan, you know Remy?”

“Of course I know him, he’s my cousin. The better question is, how do you know Remy?”

“Service Dog Meetup,” Virgil replied, “We live in the same area.”

“Huh. The chances of that are-”

“Infinitesimal?” Virgil offered.

“Virgil you have been demoted to worst friend, even lower than Roman.”

The grainy image of said ‘worst friend’ gasped.

“How dare you.”

“Okay, well bye Virgil, me and Remy are gunna hang.”

“Bye.”

Logan tried hanging up, but once again the phone just started speaking to him. Luckily, Virgil hung up before he had to return to Remy for help.

After the phone call ended, neither Remy or Logan said anything.

“Now can I have my phone back?” Remy asked.

Logan snorted, but pressed it into his hand once again. Remy pocketed the device.

“Okay, first off, that's weird that you know Virgil, second of all, for stealing my phone you owe me coffee, let’s go.”

“I don’t owe you anything,” Logan grumbled.

“But you love me.”

“True.”

“And if you love me, you’ll buy me coffee.”

Logan was quiet for a moment.

“Logically that makes no sense, yet you have me convinced.”

“Mind if I leave Cha-Cha here? She hates planes. I mean she was perfect as always,” he patted the bed in the direction of his dog, eventually reaching her, “weren’t you baby,” he cooed, giving her strokes, “but I know she’s tired. As am I. But I can drink coffee, and she can’t.”

“...So, coffee, no dog, and we leave now?”

“Yup!”

“Let’s go.”

“Yass bitch,” Remy leapt up.

“Let’s go tell my parents.”

When they reached the downstairs, the living room was full. Logan wrung his hands together and shifted back and forth on his heels to toes in excitement for the outing with his cousin.

“Mom, Dad, me and Remy are going to get coffee.”

His Dad didn’t bother glancing up and just offered a grunt of acknowledgement.

“Okay LoLo,” his Mom replied turning to give him a smile. The smile quickly fell when she saw her son’s actions. “Lo, remember, quiet hands,” she chided.

Logan felt like he had been gutted.

“Right,” he muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Better sweetheart. Have fun!”

The two left as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

They were two minutes into their walk when Remy made the comment.

“You can stim around me you know.”

Logan stopped.

Remy also halted when the arm guiding him didn’t continue forward.

“Specs?”

Remy was the best. Logan took his hands out of his pockets and allowing the one that was not guiding Remy to flap a bit as they walked.

* * *

 

The Starbucks, as many Starbucks were, was very crowded.

“You find a table and I’ll get us drinks?” Remy offered.

“Sure.”

“What do you want?”

Logan told him his order.

Soon enough, one of the workers was, improperly, guiding Remy over to where Logan sat.

A minute later and Logan was standing to get the drinks.

“Your drink is pink,” Logan noted.

“Is it?” Remy asked, reaching towards Logan.

Logan passed him his drink and Remy pulled off his sunglasses and held the drink close to his eyes.

“Huh, well it is something fun then.”

“What?” Logan asked, not following his cousins train of thought. Not that that was unusual.

“Oh, I didn’t give them a drink name, I just asked for something fun. What’s it say on it?”

Logan peered at the cup. The wrong side faced him.

“Turn it, aaaaaand stop.” Logan shrugged as he read the label, “I don’t know what it means, it just says SAR on it.”

“Hmm,” Remy said before poking himself in the face with the straw.

Logan laughed.

Remy just looked confused, and went to feel the straw with his hands.

“I swear the straws where I live our shorter.”

“Sure they are.”

“Gurl, you wanna bet?”

Remy was the best. Whenever he came over Logan had a great time. He didn’t have to not be himself. Remy didn’t get mad when he played with his hands or sometimes laughed at the wrong time. He looked at his cousin.

“Do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?”

“Uh-”

Logan looked at his cousin who was leaning forward with his arms spread out.

“Oh, oh! You were telling me something. Sorry Remy.”

“No biggie,” he said, with a wave of his hand that wasn’t holding his drink, “What is it?”

“No, no, you finish. I want to hear what you have to say, really, I just, lost focus for a second.”

“Go ahead Lo, I know you just thought of something else. I’ll finish after. You won’t pay attention if something’s on your mind.”

Logan blushed, “Sorry.”

“It’s not a bad thing, we’re both gunna get to share what we want. Gurl, out with it.”

“Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow.”

“Sure. Why?”

“Well the weather’s nice. And people go to the beach in the summer.”

“‘Yes, but why did you think of that now Specs.”

“Oh! Oh! Well because I really like the beach. And you’re a really good cousin and I enjoy your company. So I wanted to show you the beach.”

“Sounds awesome. Let’s do it.”

“Okay, now tell your story, I’m listening.”

“Okay listen up bitch, I’m about to spill all the tea. So I sat at the front of the plane. You know, where the wall thing is? So Cha-Cha has room, right?”

“Yes.”

“So the flight attendants sit like right there too, right?”

“Yes, probably due to the proximity of the pilot and the full view of the plane.”

“Right so, apparently Jennifer caught her husband cheating on another flight attendant. Not the one she was talking too. And so she's getting the rest of the flight attendants on her side to divorce her husband and get this other person fired. But this other flight attendant found out. So Jennifer’s husband and this girl apparently skipped town and she was crying about it to Brittany.”

Logan snickered at Remy. His cousin was nothing if not a gossip.

“What?” Remy protested.

“Most people need food, water, and shelter to survive. I’m pretty sure you could just live off gossip alone.”

“Bitch, true that.”

Remy was the best.

* * *

 

The next day their adventures at the beach were short-lived. It was hot and crowded, and the surf was big enough to have warnings. Logan sighed when he saw the red flag.

“What?” Remy asked, hand on Cha-Cha’s harness.

“Red Flag.”

“Gurl, I’m from Utah, what does that mean.”

“It means we can swim, but it’s dangerous.”

“Uh yeah, I’ve swam in the ocean like twice. And also, blind. Can’t really see the giant waves.”

“I know, that’s why I was sighing.”

“And we’ve come full circle,” Remy huffed, “so now what?”

Logan thought for a moment.

“Lo?”

“I’m thinking.”

Logan finally came up with an idea.

“We could check out the tidepools?”

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Logan lead them over the sandy beaches, Remy grumbling as he stumbled every few steps on the uneven surface. He could be heard muttering “Stupid sand,” and “fuck the beach,” on repeat.

Soon enough, they reached the large rocky sections.

“Are those,” Remy stared at the rocks for a moment, “rocks?”

“Yes.”

“There’s tidepools at the beach?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me!”

“I just told you we were visiting the tidepools.”

“I didn’t know the tidepools were like, between the ocean and the beach.”

“What?”

“The picture thingies, in the books. From science class in like third grade. They just showed the rocks and like animals and stuff. The other pictures I’ve seen didn’t have them, or like, I didn't see them. And like I said, I’ve been to the beach like twice.”

“Well these are tidepools.”

“Gurl, I’m pumping.”

“The rocks are really slick, and you have to kinda scramble over them, so watch your step.”

“Can’t watch anything.”

Logan sighed, “Figure of speech.”

“Huh, didn’t know you knew what those were,” Remy teased.

The two just stood a moment.

“Do you think I’d be better with my hands free then?” Remy asked.

“Maybe. Might want your cane too.”

“Remy scrunched his face, but took out his cane.

“You’re cleaning this thing,” he told Logan, and swept his cane forward until it hit rock.

“Race you,” Remy called, before scampering off.

“Remy, it's not a race. Where are we even racing to? Remy. Remy!”

The two explored the tidepools alone for a little bit until Logan found a fascinating pond.

“Remy, come over here,” Logan called out.

Remy turned towards his voice.

“Ten paces, then you hit a pond. Then from there, seven paces until you hit another, and then to straight to me.”

Remy nodded, and in a minute was at Logan’s side.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“Give me your hand,” Logan demanded.

“Uh, why?”

“Cause you gotta see this.”

“Can’t s-”

“I know, that’s why I said give me your hand.”

Remy debated it for a moment before stretching out his arm to Logan.

“Gurl, I swear, if you make me touch something gross,” he warned.

Logan just ignored him, and took the hand, placing it into the water.

“Feels like piss,” Remy observed.

And then-

“Holy shit! Logan! What was that?” Remy yelped, jerking back his arm.

“A sea cucumber.”

“ A sea- are you sure? That felt like our Great Grandmother’s vagina.”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Okay, let me feel it again.”

“Just be careful not to poke it.”

“The only thing I can do is poke it.”

“Pet it, don’t poke.”

Suddenly his hand was lying on the creature again. He didn’t jerk away this time, instead stroking it softly. Remy leaned closer for a minute, then took of his sunglasses and leaned even further, until he was almost falling in the pool. After a moment he returned to his original position, eyes squinting in the bright light. He quickly slipped his shades back on.

“What’s it look like?” he asked.

“Its orangish brown with these thorn like spikes that are more reddish. Its kinda just long and oval shaped.”

“It has spikes?” Remy screeched, ripping his hand away from the creature again.

“Yes, red colored ones.”

“You let me touch it. A thing with spikes!”

“Yes.”

Remy looked horrified.

Logan realized his mistake.

“Oh, oh no, don’t worry. You already touched some of the spikes. They’re squishy just like the rest of it.”

Remy put his hand to his chest and took a deep breathe.

“Gurl, don’t ever do that to me again. You owe me more coffee.”

“I didn’t do anything. You just freaked out because I told you an animal had spikes.”

“I could’ve died.”

Logan knit his eyebrows.

“You’re being dramatic, right? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Being dramatic doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Uh yes, it does.”

“No, it just makes it slightly untrue.”

“Which is the same as a lie!”

They continued bickering until they had finished with the tidepool and walked back to the car. As Logan started the short drive home Remy fiddled with his phone, muttering something about sea cucumbers. He eventually seemed to find what he wanted as he stopped his muttering and instead held his phone close to his face, looking for something. Eventually he spoke up.

“Is this what the sea cucumber looked like?” he asked, turning the phone towards Logan.

“I’m driving.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“I am not going to look at your phone while I’m driving, it is illegal and dangerous.”

“Less dangerous than letting me drive, yet we’ve done that.”

“And I regret it everyday.”

“You make it sound like someone died.”

“I died inside.”

“I thought Virgil was supposed to be the emo one.”

“I can’t believe you two know each other.”

* * *

When they finally got home, Remy demanded to see the sea cucumber. Logan just sighed and pulled up the closest picture he could find.

“Here.”

Remy studied it for a moment.

“Is it, furry? Or is that just me?”

“It has little bumps and spikes on it, so it might be that,” he offered.

“Right.”

* * *

 

A few days later, after Logan had returned from dropping Remy off at the airport- he refused to go inside- he found a stuffed sea cucumber plushy on his bed. Next to it was a note with a heart and a messily written message.

Gurl, warn me if the thing I’m about to touch has spikes.

<3 Remy

Well, summer certainly has its ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanded TW: Casual usage of "bitch" (Remy refers to people as bitches in a casual way), mentions of ABA (Autism therapy that is very controversial and pushed on autistic kids so they become 'normal'. Logan went through this therapy and his mom refers to one of the concepts "Quiet Hands"), slight lack of care shown for child (Logan comments that his family doesn't seem to care much for him)
> 
> Top Three Things I Researched:  
> 1\. Different types of blindness and how much/what types of remaining vision went with them.  
> 2\. Sea cucumbers and tide pool habitats  
> 3\. Starbucks drinks
> 
> On Logan: I write Logan as autistic. I do this as an autistic person. Things that Logan does, like flapping his hands, accidentally interrupting people, and sometimes forgetting personal boundaries are all based on real autistic traits, largely my own and friends experiences. But please keep in mind that everyone's experiences with autism are different. If you have questions about autism or about Logan's relationship with autism, feel free to ask me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what y'all thought! Please be polite!  
> ~childoflightening


	3. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is having a fantastic summer. What makes it even better is that his boyfriend Logan is visiting. Patton decides to treat them to a day at the fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In depth trigger warnings in end notes  
> TW: Brief homophobia

Patton’s summer was going swimmingly. He got a new metallic blue cane, could see his siblings everyday, and Logan was visiting. What wasn’t to love?

But Patton certainly was not happy now. It was early. Early enough that he knew he still looked like a complete mess.

“When we first met, I thought you would be a morning person,” Logan commented.

Patton just shot him a glare as they got into the car. It was so un-Patton like that Logan wondered if this was an alien clone.

“Don't worry Loganberry, I'll wake up in a minute.”

Nevermind. That was definitely Patton.

“Okay, ready for a day of fun in the sun.” Patton did a jazz hands motion. Logan just looked at him.

“I don't know where we're going,” Logan reminded him.

“Yup! It's a surprise.”

Logan gave him another look.

“Don't give me that look!” Patton protested, “I promise you'll like it,”

“I know I will, it was your idea.”

Patton blushed at the compliment.

The car ride wasn’t that long, but it was longer than anything in town. Eventually the car rolled up to a lot in a clearing next to trees and a field. The lot was fairly full, with more cars pulling him, but there seemed to be a surprising lack of people in the field compared to the lot.

“You brought me to the middle of nowhere,” Logan pointed out.

“Did not,” Patton protested, “look.”

He pointed out the window. Logan looked in the direction his boyfriend was pointing and noted the colorful lights and moving contraptions. He blinked a few times. Red’s, yellow’s, and blue’s filled the area. Multiple cheap balloons were drifting up into the atmosphere and the smell of fried food and popcorn was in the air.

“Are we at a fair?” Logan asked.

“Yup,” Patton cheered. “And it's small, so it should be _fair_ ly quiet, but I still wanted you to bring your headphones in case it was too loud.”

Logan nodded, and fiddled with said device.

“What do you think?” Patton asked.

Logan smiled, “Should be fun. You're very thoughtful. Thank you.”

Patton grinned a million watt grin.

“Let's go!”

The fair was surprisingly quiet. Patton was a bit worried about the combination of the blinking lights and noise, but neither seemed to bother Logan too much. He looked a bit disorientated, but didn’t put on his headphones, so maybe it was just part of being at the fair. They bought some tickets and got started.

The two of them rode a few rides, and played some games, but tired of both quickly. Neither of them really liked the quick up and downs and twists of the extreme rides. But they did ride the swing-like ride three times. Patton enjoyed pointing out different people while Logan shared facts about some of the trees he could see.

Suddenly, Patton let out a gasp.

“Patton? What is it? Are you okay?” Logan asked, going from happy to concerned in two seconds flat. Pattn just continued to stare at vendor. Said vendor looked joyful, a smile plastered on her face. She held bright fluffy clouds on sticks. Clouds that the customers were then eating.

“Cotton candy!”

“What?”

“Cotton candy. C’mon,” Patton urged, setting the pace forward, leaning a bit more on his cane then usual.

“Oh.”

They arrived at the vendor and got in line.

“What color should we get?” Patton asked.

Logan just shrugged, “They will taste the same.”

“They do not!” Patton protested.

“They don’t?”

“Of course they- Logan, have you never had cotton candy.”

His boyfriend shifted and dropped Patton’s hand.

“No,” he admitted.

Patton gasped. He held a hand to his chest as if he was purposely offended.

Logan folded up a bit in response, and his hand went to play with his watch.

“Would you like to try it?” Patton asked.

Logan looked at it, back at Patton, and then smiled. He nodded.

“Okay, then let's get one of the pink and blue ones, then you can try both flavors.”

“Okay. But I still don’t think they’re different. They probably just have different dye colors.”

“Shhhh, you’ll ruin the experience.”

When they got to the front of the line, Patton handed the money over, getting the fluffy treat in exchange. They walked over to a bench, Patton sitting down a bit heavily, and unwrapped the sugary treat. Patton looked at Logan in expectation. Patton pulled a small clump off, and Logan copied him.

God, Patton forgot how good cotton candy was. The sugar crystals that melted on your tongue. There was nothing like fair sweets.

All of a sudden, Logan bent over, coughing.

“Lo, Lo, are you okay?” Patton asked, his bliss quickly turning to concern.

Almost as soon as Logan had started coughing, he had stopped.

He looked at Patton eyes wide as the sky.

“It melted,” he whispered, full of awe.

Patton chuckled and nodded. Logan flapped his hands.

They both took another chunk of the substance. This time Logan managed not to choke. Together, they quickly finished the treat.

“What do you wanna do know?” Patton asked.

Logan shrugged. The two of them looked out towards the crowd.

“You brought me here. I don’t know what there is,” he pointed out, “but maybe something a bit more calm?”

“Is it too much?” Patton asked in concern. He didn’t see any signs that Logan wasn’t enjoying it. But maybe he had missed-

“Oh, no I’m fine. You just seem to be hurting. You were using your cane more, and you sat down very stiffly.”

Patton smiled, “You’re very observant.”

Logan, adjusted his glasses and looked down.

“Yes,” he agreed.

“That’s very sweet of you. Okay, so something more calm then. Hmm. Well, out on the lawn they were playing music. Does that _sound_ good? Get it, cause we’re going to listen to music?”

Logan nodded in agreement and stood, offering a hand to assist Patton. He took it gratefully, and they made their way to the lawn.

As Patton had said, there was a small live band performing in the park area. Logan went to join the rest of the other people, but Patton pulled him away.

“There’s a picnic in my car,” Patton explained.

Logan nodded in understanding.

They made their way past the park, to the lot they had parked in. Patton grabbed the small cooler he had packed while Logan grabbed the large blanket they used for occasions like this. Patton was a very impromptu person, which meant dates with him often turned into picnics, or watching the sunset. With the necessary supplies in hand, they made their way back to the lawn with the music. They spread out their blanket and settled down.

It was a nice early evening, Patton mused. Logan seemed to me enjoying himself, and it was a nice setting. He wished they got more moments like these.

“What are you thinking about?” Logan asked him.

“Just thinking about how much I love you,” Patton commented.

Logan gave him a sideways look from where he was unpacking the food.

“I love you as well Patton. Though I wasn’t thinking of that right now, sorry, I was just unpacking the food.”

“You don’t have to be thinking it at the same time as me. I know you love me.”

“Good, because I do.”

Patton smiled at his insistence and reached over to grab Logan’s hands, turning his boyfriend towards him. They shared a tender kiss, the sun slowly setting in the distance.

It was at this moment that someone behind them scoffed.

Patton felt his heart drop. He pulled apart from Logan and dropped his hands. Logan frowned.

“Patton?” Logan asked, then turned around to look at the person who had scoffed.

“Sir?” Logan said, “Can you go away, you’re bothering my boyfriend.”

Patton knew Logan was only trying to be helpful, but he also knew his comment would not go over well.

The man snorted again, and this time spoke, “I’m bothering you? You are the ones making out in a family setting.”

“We were not making out,” Logan challenged, “we were kissing. And I don’t think you care about a so-called family setting. I think you are just homophobic.”

“Look, I don’t mind you gay people, but just keep it away from me, don't bring it into public places.”

Logan huffed, and went to make another comment before Patton cut him off.

“Lo, just, it’s fine. Drop it.”

Logan turned back to his boyfriend, a bit shocked and confused, but sighed and relented. Luckily enough, the man who had bothered them huffed and walked away.

“Patton?”

“Sorry its just,” Patton sighed and shrugged, “I hate confrontation, you know that.”

“But he was wrong,” Logan said with a frown, tilting his head slightly, “I don’t-” he shook his head.

“Hm?” Patton encouraged.

“I don’t understand why you wanted me to drop the subject. I know you don’t like confrontation, but he was the one in the wrong.”

“Then why did you stop?”

Logan hesitated, “Because you wanted me to.”

Patton nodded, “So you can stop and still be right.”

“But, it feels wrong.”

“Why?”

“Because you deserve to be happy too,” was Logan’s reply.

And well, what could Patton say to that?

* * *

Awhile later, after they had finished their food and the sun had set, the band announced they would be playing one last song, and encouraged everyone to dance.

Logan stood and offered his hand to Patton. Patton, surprised, took it, and stood.

“Logan, you hate to dance.”

“Yes, but I enjoy doing things with you. And you enjoy dancing.”

Patton smiled, and the two made their way to the front of the lawn, where people were gathered dancing. The started shifting with the rest of the bodies. It was a small event, meaning it was all local people. All ages were in attendance. And truthfully, the vast majority weren’t very good at dancing, but they all seemed to enjoy the small summer scene nonetheless.

A minute into the song, Patton through his arms around Logan, dancing slowly with him. Logan blushed and wrapped his own arms around Patton.

“I don’t know how to dance,” he reminded Patton.

Patton just laughed and kissed him.

When the song finally ended, they packed up their stuff and headed to the lot. Most people were leaving at this point in time, creating a bit of a back-up. It also meant that people were impatient getting out, and in result, were using their horns. As one of the horns blared out, Logan slammed his hands over his ears, dropping the blanket. Patton rummaged through his bag, before finding Logan’s headphones and placing them over his ears, allowing the other boy to remove his hands.

“You good?” Patton asked.

Logan nodded, and picked up the blanket, continuing to the car. They didn’t talk much until they had left the lot behind them. Logan then took his headphones off.

“Thank you for bringing me here today Patton. I had a good time.”

Patton grinned, and shot his boyfriend a look. He took a hand off the wheel and reached for his boyfriend’s hand.

His boyfriend just chided him.

“Both hands on the wheel Patton, we can hold hands when we get home.”

Patton grumbled, but complied.

His summer vacation really was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In depth TW  
> TW: Brief Homophobia (man makes a comment to Logan and Patton about their relationship not being appropriate, Patton asks Logan to not argue. The man leaves soon after) Food mention (eating of cotton candy and mentions of a picinic)
> 
> Logan's Character: Yes, Logan is autistic, yes you may suggest better ways to write him. Please know that I myself am autistic. I write Logan based on the experiences I and people I have know have faced. But, every autistic person doesn't experience the same thing. If you have a problem with how I write Logan, please let me know. But, if you are not autistic yourself, please know what you're talking about.
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading. Let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you, yes YOU! Just remember to please be polite.  
> ~childoflightening


	4. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman enjoys a day of bonding with his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: texting while driving, food mention, mention of starvation/withholding of food (exaggeration)  
> MORE IN DEPTH TRIGGERS IN END NOTES

Roman’s favorite thing about the summer is that he got to pray with his father. In college, he would wake up in his dorm before sunrise, tiptoe to not wake his roomate, and whisper through his prayers. It became very isolating. His father provided company that reminded Roman of the reasons Islam was important to him; the connections.

So, when Roman woke up, and went to his usual prayer spot, he sighed at the reminder that his father would not be there to join him this morning. His dads were on vacation together for a week, entrusting their eldest with the twins.

But, that was not the time to think about that. Instead, he got ready to pray.

“Allāhu 'akbar,” he praised and begun.

When he made his way to the kitchen after Fajr, he was surprised to find both his siblings awake and more-or-less alert.

“Roman, you finished,” greeted Esther. She sharply elbowed her twin.

“Ow! Oh, hey Roman,” Kenny greeted in recognition.

Roman grabbed some cereal and joined them at the table.

“Bismallah,” He praised before eating and turning to his siblings, “What are the two of you doing up this early?”

Out of the two of them, Esther was a morning person, but she still didn’t get up at sunrise. Kenny on the other hand, could sleep in until ten. At night.

“Dad-” Kenny yawned widely, “Dad’s not here to pray with you. So we thought we’d join you for breakfast.”

Roman peered at his younger siblings.

“Really?”

“Yup,” Esther confirmed, setting a cup of coffee in front of him.

“I have the best little siblings,” he confirmed.

The three of them all sat at the breakfast table, slowly eating cereal. Kenny tried to snag Roman’s coffee, but winced at the sweet taste.

“What do you put in this? This isn’t even coffee.”

“Just because it isn’t bitter as fuck doesn’t mean it's bad.”

Kenny just raised an eye at him.

“So, what are we doing today?” Roman asked.

“Oh! Can we do a spa day?” Esther gasped, clutching her hands together. Roman gasped in excitement.

“E, that’s a great idea!”

Kenny groaned.

“Oh c’mon Ken, it’ll be fun,” Esther goaded, poking her twin.

He huffed, “Okay, I’ll do it-”

Esther cheered.

“But on one condition. Roman takes us to the mall. There’s a new VR thing I wanted to check out.”

“VR, I’m down,” Esther agreed.

“Uh, heck yeah,” Roman added. “Grab your shoes, we're going now.”

“Uh, Roman, it’s not even seven.”

“Oh yeah.”

* * *

 

Once it was finally late morning the three siblings decided to head to the mall.

“And,” Roman pointed out as they got into the car, “We can get some nice facemasks.”

“Yes please,” Esther agreed.

Kenny shrugged, “I just think they're kinda sticky. Plus, most of them are for white people skin.”

“You, my friend,” Roman said, taking a hand off the wheel to point at his brother, “Are just not looking in the right places.”

Just then his phone buzzed. Roman looked down and grabbed it.

“Roman!” Esther protested, “you are driving!”

Roman sighed and handed her the phone.

“It’s from Dad?”

“Oh, what’s he say?”

“He’s asking when your checking into the dorm. But it's in a group chat? Who is this?”

“Oh, is the contact Dad with the puppy emoji?”

“Yes.”

“That’s Patton. Can you open it and ask what brand nail polish the blue sparkly one he has is?”

“Sure.”

“Which one is Patton again?” Kenny asked.

“Dad jokes and puns. He’s also the oldest.”

“Wait, then which one is the emo one?”

“Virgil.”

“Then Logan, right?”

“Yeah, why all the questions Ken?”

Roman saw him shrug in the rearview mirror.

“You care about them,” he finally said, “and I care about you. So…”

“Aww, Ken that’s so cute.”

He twisted to look at his brother.

“Roman! Hands on the wheel! Honestly, I should have driven,” Esther chided.

“You only have your permit,” he reminded, “and I’m too young to supervise.”

“It would still be safer.”

“True.”

“Oh, hey, Patton texted back.”

“What did he say?”

“He asked if you meant the one the color of his cane, the one that’s the color of Logan’s favorite tie, or the other one.”

“Tell him the one that looks like his cane.”

“Please.”

“Please Esther, my favorite baby sister.”

“I’m your only baby sister.”

“Technically the two of you aren’t related,” Kenny but in.

“And sadly enough, I am related to you,” Esther bit back.

“Oh boohoo.”

Not soon enough, they arrived at the mall.

Kenny took lead, practically dragging his siblings along to a corner in the mall.

The arrived quickly at the entrance, ducking into the low-lit room. They ducked in and walked to the front counter.

Kenny took the lead again, explaining whatever game he wanted or hours or whatever to the person at the front desk. The guy pointing them to a corner.

Kenny showed them the basics and then they started. Roman chose his character, sighing a bit has he flipped through the numerous white characters, going to the end to check if they had anyone else. Which of course, no. He sighed again and settled for a white avatar.

They played the new VR game for a while, on occasion teaming up, but mostly just goofing off and taking down one another. Roman was surprisingly impressed with the graphics. The last time he had done anything VR, there was a lot of lag. This is much better.

By the time they were done,to absolutely no one’s surprise, Kenny won every single time.

After Kenny’s numerous wins, the teen finally tired, and they exited the building into the rest of the mall.

“And now, to get spa supplies,” Roman said, ushering his younger siblings toward the beauty department.

“Don’t you already have spa supplies?” Kenny asked, throwing his hands up.

“Yes,” Roman agreed, “but-”

“The number 1 rule to looking beautiful, there’s never such thing as too much beauty!” Esther chimed.

Roman grinned in agreement.

Kenny just groaned, but trekked forward, used to being dragged into his siblings beauty antics. Not that he even really hated, Roman remembered when Kenny had told him late at night how much he enjoyed the sibling bonding they did.

Eventually they arrived at the large department store.

“Okay, divide and conquer! Kenny, facemasks! Esther, that nice eye stuff! I’m on nail polish. Go, go, go! Be victorious in your conquests!”

“Oh my god,” Esther groaned. Ducking her head into her hand at her brothers actions. Roman ignored her, and darted off.

He quickly found himself in front of the nail polish, scouring the shelves for the particular nail polish brand and name that Patton had final sent back. _Okay, Esse, Esse, Esse, ah, green-blues, blue, shiny blue, and there!_ Roman pulled out the elusive polish in success, before continuing to look around. He had time, might as well look.

The trio collected back at the counter, with more stuff then they had planned originally. But, you know what, they were going to treat themselves to a nice relaxing afternoon.

They quickly purchased the items and left the mall.

The car ride, like the previous ride, was filled with familial bickering. Luckily, the quickly arrived home.

“Okay, we’ll use your guys’ bathroom because it's bigger,” Roman decided, as they entered the house.

“Ugh,” Kenny groaned.

“C’mon what's the big deal?” Esther asked.

“Uh, have you met Roman? He’s gonna make a mess and then not clean it up. You know that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make him clean up.”

“Uh, how?”

“I won’t cook dinner for him if he doesn’t. And you won’t either. Roman is useless in the kitchen on his own.”

Roman gasped.

“You’re a genius.”

“You are a horrible sister.”

Kenny and Roman said at the same time.

They all broke down into giggles.

“I’m gonna pray Zuhr first, and then I’ll join you two?”

They agreed and disappeared.

* * *

When Roman had finished his prayers, he quickly stopped by his room to grab the large box of assorted beauty items and to change into a fluffy bathrobe before making his way to the bathroom the twins shared.

The twins were already there, also in bathrobes.

“Okay, let’s set the mood,” Roman said with a grin. He opened his phones, selecting his spa playlist. He then moved on to light the candles in the room and turned the brightest light off.

Kenny then passed over the bag from the store.

Roman pulled his face scrub out, the nice one he bought online that was made with non-white skin in mind, and they slowly and meticulously cleaned their faces. They then grabbed the silly face masks Kenny had grabbed.

Esther excitedly grabbed the tiger, while Roman grabbed the penguin, leaving the frog to Kenny.

“These are so cute Ken,” Esther compliment.

He ducked his head.

“Thanks. Oh, and I made sure to check they were halal,” Kenny said, already expecting Roman’s question.

They then moved onto nails.

“Okay princess, what do you want?” Roman asked his little sister.

“Pink and yellow,” she decided, “That’s suitable for summer.”

“Anything for you, my lady.”

Together, the three of them picked out the shads. Kenny then claimed her right hand, Roman taking her left. The two brothers carefully painted each nail, doing their best not to get it on her umber skin. When it was finished, she inspected them closely.

“Love them,” she decided after a minute.

“Awesome. Ken, your up.”

Ken glanced over at the nail polish, and grabbed one. A deep forest green.

He shrugged, “This works.”

“Okay.”

This time, Esther took over, painting her twins nails, purposely smearing just a little bit across his skin.

“Hey!” Kenny protested, mock offended.

She laughed and continued to do it a few more times.

Finally came Roman’s turn.

His siblings stared at him expectantly.

“Surprise me,” he requested, handing them each one of his hands, “and don't tell the other what you’re doing. The two shared a wicked grin before he closed his eyes.

He titled his head back, humming peaceful as they work. Occasionally he heard a snicker or the twins traded biting comments, but for the most part, the room was quiet.

Eventually he was told he could open his eyes.

He did so, and looked down. His left hand, done by Esther, was neatly done in a rainbow sparkle pattern. She had made sure to use the color he had gotten from Patton. On his right was Kenny’s hand. It was slightly less neat, due to a lack of experience, but looked great all the same. His thumb and ring finger were both gold, while the other three nails were a bright red.

“These are great!” he told them, “I love them.”

The two of them blushed at the praise.

* * *

When their nails dried, they talked about dinner.

“Uh, you guys aren’t gonna let me starve, right?” Roman confirmed.

Esther just sighed.

“If you clean up, we won’t,” Kenny told him.

“Fine,” he whined, but started to do so.

“What do you guys want to do for dinner?” Esther asked.

“Is there stuff for curry?” Kenny asked

Roman shrugged, “Probably.”

“Curry sounds good,” Esther agreed.

“Cool,” Kenny said.

“Roman, what time is sunset?” Esther asked.

“Like nine.”

“Well we could start dinner at around six thirty? Seven? That gives Roman time to pray before and after.”

They all shrugged in mutual agreement then stood there awkwardly.

“More sibling bonding?” Kenny offered.

“God, we’re codependent shits,” Esther sighed.

“Disney movie marathon?” Roman suggested.

The twins just groaned.

“What! Disney is great!”

“Then let us pick the movies for once?”

“...”

“...”

“Fine.”

* * *

They three siblings ended up making a blanket pile in the living room. They started off with _Lilo and Stitch_ , the perfect movie for some sibling bonding, quickly followed by _Hunchback of Notre Dame._

When the second movie had ended, Roman left to pray while the twins cleaned up the blankets.

After their respective tasks were done, they gathered in the kitchen to make curry.

The entire dinner process was led by Kenny, who was the main chef of the family. The other two tried to follow directions, Esther a lot more successfully than Roman. Roman wasn’t bad at cooking per say. He just, needed a little more guidance with it than most. The food that he made was edible, that’s all that really mattered.

Dinner prep, eating, and cleaning was a relatively quick affair. In truth, all of the siblings wanted to get back to watching movies.

After dinner was cleaned up, the twins buggered off to the living room to fight over the next movie. Roman followed with them, resigned to the fate that he really would not get to choose a movie this time.

“We’re watching _Oliver and Company_ ,” Kenny told him.

Esther was sulking in the corner.

“Not what you wanted Esther?”

“Okay, not that I don’t love Disney, I do, but can we watch literally anything else?”

Roman gasped, “My own sister, my own flesh, blood, and spit-”

“One, that’s gross. Two, we’re adopted.”

“Has the audacity to request a movie other than Disney?”

Roman pretended to faint. Kenny nudged him with his foot.

“Okay, okay, we can watch more Disney,” Esther conceded.

Roman leapt up with a grin and wrapped around Esther tightly before picking her up and spinning her.

“You are the best sister ever,” he claimed with a grin.

“Uh huh, sure, now put me down.”

The settled in for a night full of movies.

For the most part, they sat in comfortable silence, but when a song would come on, all three siblings would stand up to belt the lyrics. The watched until sunset, until taking a break to refill popcorn and allow Roman to pray Maghrib.

The next of the night the continued watching movies. At midnight, when they were all falling asleep, they finally called it quits.

Roman left to pray Isha, and then returned to his own room. He got ready for bed, and as he settled in bed, he thought about his day with his siblings. It was rare they got days like this. Days that they just relaxed and enjoyed one another’s company. He had missed it.

Being home for the summer really was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN DEPTH TW: texting while driving (Roman goes to use his phone while driving, and his sister chides him for it and does not allow him to continue), food mention (multiple meals are prepared and eaten), Mention of starvation/withholding of food (exaggeration) (Roman's siblings jokingly say they won't feed him if he doesn't clean up, Roman jokingly replies that he would starve)
> 
> Well, this marks the end of Part 2! I'll have the first chapter of the next story up later this week. The next story is what I'm truly considering the first "story" because it's a plot based story instead of these little oneshot thingies. Make sure to let me know what you think! Please be polite!  
> ~childoflightening

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Even if it criticism. I just ask that you be polite. Also let me know if I should build on this series.
> 
> ~childoflightening


End file.
